ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Laserblast
Laserblast was a hero who was part of the organization P.O.I.N.T., alongside El-Bow and Silver Spark. His current whereabouts are unknown, and he was presumed MIA ever since "The Sandwich Incident" from 6-11 years ago. His first appearance was in an old photo of the P.O.I.N.T. team, in "Know Your Mom". Later he was seen in the Face of Fear video game in "Face Your Fears", where he was represented by a large floating head in Gar's fear space.File:Laserblast floating head.png In this same episode, his full body and modern uniform were shown on his Pow Card. Laserblast then appeared in Carol's flashback in the episode "Glory Days", where more of his actual character was shown. Physical Appearance Laserblast is about a head or so taller than Carol, and he is rather muscular in his upper body area. He has very broad shoulders and a prominent, square jaw. His full face has never been seen, as it has always been hidden under his mask. His modern costume takes on a red and black color scheme. It consists of a black tank top and a match black pair of pants, held together with a heavy-duty gray belt. The belt's buckle is red and takes on an upside-down pentagonal shape. His shirt has a red, 90-degree stripe going from the right side of the top of his shirt to his left waist. His pants also have a red stripe which wraps around his right leg. He also wears heavy-duty, gray fingerless gloves and boots, each with two black stripes around the cuffs. His helmet consists of a red cyclops visor attached to a gray shell that wraps around the top of his head. His helmet also has two points sticking up on either side, which is the shape of his hair. His older costume, which can be seen in pictures of him in "Know Your Mom", consisted of a similar but more "tacky" design. It is unknown what colors his costume was back then, and a full view of it has yet to be seen. Personality In the flashbacks, Laserblast seems cool and calm, he is nice and welcoming to the new members of P.O.I.N.T., and is quick to bond with them. He hangs out with Silver Spark soon after she joins, and is later stated to be dating her by Rippy Roo. When he sees Doctor Greyman lost his powers with an unknown weapon he found in a secret lab, he suggests they get more of that weapon and use it against their foes, suggestion Foxtail does not take well. He insists on sneaking in the secret lab alone, claiming Silver Spark and El-Bow are new members and shouldn't go. He was often seen sucking on a red lollipop. Abilities and Powers Laserblast was one of the top three most powerful heroes of P.O.I.N.T., along with Foxtail and Doctor Greyman. According to K.O.'s pow card, he had a power level of 8. He can shoot powerful red lasers through his visor. It is unknown if he could shoot the lasers directly from his eyes or just from his visor. Appearances Season 1 * "Know Your Mom" (pictured) * "Face Your Fears" (in Mr. Gar's nightmare) * "Glory Days" (flashback) * "Let's Take a Moment" (flashback) * "Lad & Logic" (drawing) Season 2 * "Mystery Sleepover (pictured) Trivia * In his modern costume, part of a side-burn can be seen sticking out from Laserblast's helmet. This implies that Laserblast has short, black hair, given the color of the side-burn. * Laserblast's helmet looks like that of Batman. But his laser powers and visor looks more like Cyclops. *As of "Glory Days", he is now drawn with stubble. Interestingly, this makes him resemble both Professor Venomous and Shadowy Figure, both of whom are also voiced by Steven Ogg. * His helmet is in the shape of his hair, as confirmed by Parker Simmons.http://parkersimmonsyall.tumblr.com/post/166638629094 * Laserblast has striking similarities to the Shadowy Figure seen in "T.K.O.". Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Adults Category:Humanoids Category:Heroes Category:Members of P.O.I.N.T. Category:Males